


there's nothing we can't do (i just wanna be with you)

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, if it's even there, jongin shows up in the end lol, jungwoo is mentioned, just me trying to wrap my head around the fact that jaeyong are going to be apart for weeks, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: With Taeyong not around, Jaehyun spends most of his time trying not to mope around the fact that his boyfriend's far away from him. He gets reminded of Taeyong by the littlest things the other members do for him, and Jaehyun thinks it's because he's missing him a lot.orJust Taeyong being the best boyfriend even from thousands of miles away (and Jaehyun returning the favor in the end)





	there's nothing we can't do (i just wanna be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Super M's debut is in a few days! ~ While I'm most proud and happy for Taeyongie, my jaeyong heart can't help but feel a 'lil sad. ldr sucks. so i made something that's ~ a little ~ unimaginable to happen? Idk. Who knows, heh. I just want fluffy jy >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading~ hehe
> 
> (i do apologize for the title lmao can't think of anything better)

Jaehyun wakes up with the faint smell of brewed coffee wafting in the air. The door of shared room with Jungwoo is slightly ajar, maybe that’s why whatever’s being cooked downstairs is picked up by his nose. Jaehyun gets up, still groggy, and heads out but not before tapping the other clean, empty bed in the room—he wishes Jungwoo were here so he could drag him down for breakfast, too.

He automatically sits himself on the seat on the far left, he knows his favorite person likes to sit in the middle during breakfast because the other says it’s his way of “admiring the members all at once” during the day. As per usual, a cup of hot, black coffee with a single teaspoon of sugar is already waiting for him. Everytime they get the chance to stay in during mornings, this setup is what Jaehyun is used to: Taeyong waking up the earliest, cooking breakfast for everyone and preparing Jaehyun’s coffee just a bit earlier than the others because he knows Jaehyun would show up as soon as he starts cooking.

As per usual then, Jaehyun sleepily drawls out, “Thank you, Taeyongie.”

“Hyung, he’s not here.” Jaehyun slightly jumps upon hearing Donghyuck’s voice from behind. The younger settles a plate of rice, egg, and bacon and a small bowl of kimchi in front of Jaehyun. “He’s in the US, remember?”

“Right. My bad, Hyuckie.” He ruffles the youngest’s hair, attempting to shoo away the awkward air he’s feeling right now. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Have you tasted the coffee yet?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, but immediately picks up the cup. He’s planning to take just a small sip because only Taeyong knows how Jaehyun likes his coffee in the morning.

But when the coffee hits his tongue, Jaehyun almost cries in amazement.

“Tastes just like Taeyongie hyung’s, right?” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at his hyung, who’s grinning from ear to ear because of his drink.

Jaehyun gives him a thumbs up and continues to enjoy the coffee. “How’d you learn to make this? As far as I know he does something to this to add more flavor. Everytime I try to recreate it, it doesn’t taste the same.”

Donghyuck pretends to not hear him and continues to finish what he’s cooking for the other members. “Will I have to wake up the other hyungs or will they just wake up on their own?”

“Give them around twenty minutes. If they’re not up by then, I can go wake them up.” Jaehyun offers, munching on his breakfast. It’s what he usually does when Taeyong’s around. If he’s being honest, he can wake them up right after the food’s done being cooked, but the both of them enjoy the spare twenty minutes together in peace with hands intertwined, sipping on their hot chocolate and coffee as they talk about anything they could think of.

The youngest puts the plate full of food down at the center of the table and rushes to the stairs. “Eh, I’ll wake them up now. It’s not like we can use the twenty minutes to flirt with each other, Jaehyunnie hyung.” He hears Donghyuck chuckle a little before running down the hallway in the upper floor, while his ears turn warm and color themselves in a pink shade.

Jaehyun attempts to shrug the embarrassment off of his shoulders by picking his phone up and deciding to lurk around his Twitter account for a few minutes when a notification from his _Kakao Talk_ pops up.

From: my taeyongie

good morning, jaehyun! spend your free day well, okay? don’t forget to eat! you should take hyuck out to the cinemas later, joker is showing, he says he wants to watch it.

From: my taeyongie

also, i love you! <3

He fails, of course. Miserably. He knows he’ll get teased by the others again in less than a minute as he’s hearing footsteps padding down the stairs. Jaehyun wishes his ears weren’t such giveaways.

* * *

Jaehyun decides to have a _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ marathon one afternoon just because he misses Taeyong.

Sure, it’s hasn’t even been five minutes since they ended their video chat, but seeing Taeyong on a screen instead of actually being with him in real life makes Jaehyun miss him even more. He misses resting his head on the other’s lap while they watch movies they randomly choose on Netflix, or on free Saturday mornings when the new Unsolved episode would come out. He knows Taeyong just watches the series with him just because Jaehyun likes it so much, and frankly Taeyong gets a bit bored too (sometimes he takes naps midway through the episode) but it’s been a form of them intimately spending time with each other. Jaehyun especially enjoys it when the older plays with his hair whilst his head is on his lap, or when Jaehyun would rub his thumb across the back of Taeyong’s palm repeatedly, hands tightly holding each other. Sometimes, Taeyong would have a bowl of fruits or nuts (sometimes chocolates and candies too) with him and snacks on it while watching, feeding Jaehyun from time to time, too.

He’s been sitting lazily with his legs on top of the coffee table across the couch when Taeil plops down beside him and offers him a bowl of strawberries.

“I removed the leaves already.” His hyung nonchalantly says before focusing on the show, but Jaehyun doesn’t remove his gaze away from him.

“You watch this?” He asks Taeil, a bit surprised the other’s actually taken a sudden interest on what Jaehyun’s watching.

“Sure." 

“You know them?” Jaehyun asks, one more time.

“Yes, Jaehyun. They’re Ryan and Sheen.”

He blinks rapidly, unsure if he heard Taeil right. “You mean Ryan and Shane, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Taeil crosses his arms and focuses on the screen, and Jaehyun’s not sure whether his hyung is serious or he’s just bored and has nothing left to do.

Jaehyun just shrugs and bites into a strawberry, thoughts now drifting to Taeyong and about how he would love this drizzled with chocolate syrup.

* * *

Jaehyun sits on the hard floor, legs sprawled out in exhaustion after practicing non-stop for three hours. He searches through his bag for his phone, hoping to see a notification from Taeyong but when he sees nothing, his face falls.

God, Jaehyun misses him so bad. He’s been sleeping at Taeyong’s room for a week now, hoping that it would help ease the longing for his partner but it doesn’t. Jaehyun’s not used to this; he’s not used to Taeyong being thousands of miles away from him. He’s not used to not having Taeyong in his arms in a matter of seconds when he spreads his, asking for a recharge. He misses him so much it physically pains him. He can usually go for eight hours or more during practice, but now the feeling of missing a huge part of his life is taking a huge toll on him.

Jaehyun wants him home.

He wishes Taeyong was here with him.

Jaehyun wishes he was home.

If Taeyong were here, the other would have his head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder by now. If he were here, they’d both be enjoying a bottle of lime flavored Gatorade because Jaehyun likes Gatorade and Taeyong’s fine with anything with a tinge of sweetness in it. If Taeyong were here, he would already be squeezing Jaehyun’s hand in encouragement and Jaehyun would place his lips on top of Taeyong’s head back.

He doesn’t want to message Taeyong. Not when he knows the other’s probably enjoying his good night’s sleep after a few long tiring days. He knows the other’s schedule has been packed: performance after performance, guestings and interviews left and right and he doesn’t want to take away the little chances Taeyong gets for a proper rest. He knows his boyfriend would gladly give up sleep just to talk to him and cheer him up.

Jaehyun sighs in defeat, dropping his phone back to his bag and closes his eyes, attempting to deal with the sadness and fatigue slowly consuming him.

But then he feels a cold, wet object pressed on his cheek. His eyes shoot themselves open and immediately sees a bottle of lime Gatorade dangling in front of him.

He looks up and sees Johnny, offering him the cold beverage. Jaehyun gladly takes it and opens the cap in no time, gulping the refreshing liquid down his throat and finishes it in one go. He sets the bottle aside and pats his hyung’s thigh in gratitude.

“Feeling better, Jae?” Johnny asks, a small bottle of _pocari sweat _in his hand.

“Yeah. Thanks, hyung. How’d you know I liked lime Gatorade?”

“I just saw it beside the bottles of pocari sweat. Remembered you liked them.”

“But the Gatorades are in the far-left fridge…” Jaehyun comments. Of course, he knows where their favorite beverage is and what it’s with in the convenience store nearest them.

“Whatever. I’ll bother Yuta. You’re being weird.” He eyes Johnny in confusion, weirded out by how strange the older’s acting. When he’s left alone again, Jaehyun shuts his eyes once more and tries to think of Taeyong’s voice to help soothe him down.

* * *

_“Look, I am not going to tuck Jaehyun to bed and comb his hair until he falls asleep.” _He hears Doyoung’s voice from where he assumes is in the kitchen. Jaehyun tries to wake himself up completely, hoping to eavesdrop on what his members are trying to talk about without him.

_“But you still haven’t done anything on Taeyongie hyung’s list!” _Donghyuck playfully argues, voice a bit higher than usual. _“And Jaehyunnie hyung’s getting sadder each day. But the things on the list really helps. He gets into a good mood whenever he’s reminded of how Taeyong hyung would do these for him.”_

_“Keep your voice down, Hyuck.” _Yuta shushes him. _“Doyoung, it’s either that or you go jog with him on Sunday morning.”_

_“Ugh,” _He hears Doyoung grumble in defeat. _“When will Jungwoo be back? He’s more comfortable in doing that.”_

_“I wish Mark was just as sweet as Taeyong hyung.” _Jaehyun hears Hyuck again, followed by a small chuckle from who he thinks is Taeil.

_“You wish, kid. Nobody can beat Taeyong.”_

Jaehyun realizes in that exact moment that it wasn’t pure luck that Donghyuck had his coffee blended in the exact same way Taeyong would, that Taeil didn’t sit through episode after episode of a series he doesn’t even watch and hand Jaehyun a bowl of strawberries because he was bored out of his mind, and that Johnny did not accidentally spot a bottle of lime Gatorade beside his beloved Pocari Sweat (because really, Jaehyun’s ninety-nine percent sure those Gatorades are at the far left fridge in the convenience store).

Jaehyun cries at that exact moment because he’s absolutely overwhelmed. Taeyong has left a fucking _list_ of things to do and has asked the others to do it for him in his absence so Jaehyun wouldn’t feel lonely without him.

He can’t believe he’s with Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun feels undeserving.

He thinks for about a minute, mentally going over his schedule for the rest of the week before standing up and going straight to his room. Jaehyun grabs his duffel and throws in clothes that’s going to last him at least three days. He zips the bag shut throws it over his shoulder, dialing somebody on the phone while headed down the stairs.

The line on the other side clicks, and Jaehyun wastes no time, immediately speaking his mind.

“Hyung, I’m leaving for about three days.”

* * *

Taeyong rests on their couch, anxiously waiting for a reply from Jaehyun who hasn’t contacted him for thirteen straight hours now. He’s a little sad but a lot more worried, since he hasn’t had a clue from the others who are supposed to be with Jaehyun right now.

It’s around midnight in Seoul, and Taeyong just calms himself down a bit by thinking Jaehyun’s just probably tired from practice. But Yuta’s reply when Taeyong messaged him was unsettling.

From: Yuta

Hey, tyong! We miss you! Jaehyun’s not here, he left somewhere in the middle of the day. We don’t know where he is but we’re sure he’s ok!

_How would they know if he’s okay when they don’t know where he is! _Taeyong is distraught by the lack of updates from and about Jaehyun. God, he just wishes the other would send even a simple _I’m ok _so Taeyong can rest easy.

To: my jaehyunnie

Jaehyunnie, it’s been hours since your last text. I’m getting a little worried. I hope you’re okay. Call me as soon as you read this, yeah? I love you.

Taeyong locks his phone and tosses it to the side, feeling more uneasy than before.

“Hyung, why don’t you rest on your room?” Mark passes by the living room, holding a bottle of _Coca-Cola_ and a bag of butter popcorn.

“I’m waiting for Jaehyun. I’m okay, really.”

“He’s going to be alright, hyung.” Mark offers him a reassuring smile, to which Taeyong only replies with a curt nod.

The younger walks away to his shared room with Lucas, and Taeyong thinks he’s going to be left alone with his thoughts again when Taemin sits beside him and hands him his phone. “You seem distressed.”

He takes the phone from Taemin and thanks him. “I’m okay, hyung.”

The older snorts. “Sure. You’re not texting away your fingers and blushing hard right now. Trouble in paradise?”

“No, no. We’re not fighting. It’s just…he hasn’t replied for hours. I’m getting a little worried.”

Taemin nods in understanding. “I see. I bet he’s okay, maybe he’s just really tired and sleeping, Taeyong-ah.”

They hear the doorbell ring, and both of them turn their heads to the direction of the front door, wondering who the visitor could be when all of the Super M members and the managers know the password to their dorm.

“I’ll get it.” Baekhyun shouts from across the hallway, and Taemin stands up and pats Taeyong’s cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

“You should rest, Taeyong. I’m sure he’ll call when you wake up.”

“Taeyongie!” He hears his Baekhyun hyung shout again. “Someone’s here for you!”

Taeyong isn’t expecting anyone, so he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Baekhyun shows up in the living room, grinning at Taeyong and steps aside a little when the figure from down the hall comes closer, and closer, and closer.

Taeyong stands up from the couch in shock.

“Hey, bab-hyung.” Jaehyun blushes shyly, almost saying his pet name for Taeyong out loud.

Baekhyun puts his arms around Jaehyun and grins at the Taeyong, who’s still in disbelief from what he’s seeing. “Ah, young love.” Super M’s leader says before patting Jaehyun on the shoulder and lightly pushing him towards Taeyong. He drags Taemin away, giving the two of them privacy in the living room, but not before warning them both.

“Hey! No making out on the couch! Taeyong has his own room!”

They both laugh at this, but the thought of Jaehyun being here, in flesh, in front of Taeyong, _centimeters_ away from him, still doesn’t seem to register properly on his mind, not until Jaehyun closes the gap between them and pulls Taeyong towards him and wraps his arms around the older.

“I missed you.” Is what Jaehyun says after minutes and minutes of silence in each other’s hold.

"You’re crazy, Jung Yunoh.” Taeyong scolds him, but buries his face on Jaehyun’s neck.

Taeyong feels Jaehyun’s throat vibrate when he chuckles. “Ah, I was worried I was getting crazy without you.”

They still stand there, still in each other’s arm, still not completely accepting of the fact that they’re together in that very moment after weeks of being apart.

The whole place looks unfamiliar to Jaehyun, but having Taeyong in his embrace, he feels like he belongs. Jaehyun knows he’s in the right place.

“I love you, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong tightens his hold on Jaehyun, not wanting to let go of him even for a split second and whispers, “I love you, Yunoh.”

_“Baekhyun hyung! Are my glasses in the living room? I’m heading out and I need them.”_

_“Kim Jongin, Taeyongie is enjoying his sweet reunion with his boyfriend and I swear to the heavens if you don’t get your contacts right now and choose to set foot in the goddamn living room I will strangle you.”_


End file.
